Max Dark: The Property Of God
by MaxDark
Summary: Some parts out of my novel I'm working on, there shall be more chapters to come! Featuring first time view of characters Antonio Caliber, Vladimir Script, Vlad Max/Cain, Fiona Castro, Dans Preluvia, and many more!


**Max Dark: The Property Of God**

**Chapter 1 / False Friend**

Even for the top of a mountain in the Alps, it was surprisingly quiet, only at noon did the wind strike up. But now it was windless and quiet in the area except for light footsteps on the snow covered ground. If anyone happened to climb to the top of the mountain they would think the man was deep in thought, but no, there had been time enough for that on the ride here. He was waiting for something far more important than the wind or a passing hiker. His wait was soon ended by a relatively short man with a greasy black mullet and shabby yet stylish clothes with pants and shoes to match. In his hand was the object he had waited for, all he had to do was shoot the newcomer and be done with it. The dead-black case looked innocent and at the same time, like it belied a deadly and sinister object, this characteristic was not far off the truth. Before he could begin the black haired man spoke up.

"How much?"

"Twenty-thousand."

"Counted to the penny?"

"Exactly."

"Where?" asked the black-haired man taking a quick sweep over the area, his look nearly undetectable.

"Arriving by helicopter."

"Then our job is done."

"What about our part of the deal? We need that Q.U.O.T.E."

"I was to give it to Dans Preluvia"

"I-," he spoke not another word as he fell to the ground. The black-haired man turned on his heel and left.

Word was later sent to a secret organization in London that their man was dead.

**Chapter 2 / Dinner For Death**

As he stepped through the door he knew, like he always did, that he would be sent somewhere deadly.

"Ah, Dark, sit down," came the usual voice," we've lost contact with our man in the Alps."

"Fred packers, newly assigned a sufficient operative despite previous social and training problems, assigned to meet up with a man called Danny Carloff, AKA The Medicon Man. He was to retrieve a special case crafted out of cesium so you would have to wear especially dry gloves to handle it, the case carrying a device called the QUOTE, or Quantum Unit Of Theoretical Expressions, capable of figuring out even the horizon problem idea," the man addressed as Dark quickly summarized, leaving out very little.

"Exactly, and however the opposition got it doesn't matter to us, as long as we are capable of retrieving it,"

"By us, you mean me sir?"

"You are our last available and most able agent, we need you for a case with such high stakes."

"I'll do my best."

"You always do."

With those last words the man called Dark was signaled to leave, this time through a different door (different doors were used as a security measure).

"Max Dark, well aren't we snazzy today," came a voice from behind the desk in the new room.

"Same suit I always wear Pen," he replied.

Penelope Athene, known to her friends as Pen, was the hyper and talkative secretary in the leaving lobby at Sal-Briggoends.

"Well maybe I thought I noticed something different today."

"Sorry, only one ticket for my life's train," he replied, "and can you thank the old crumpet in there for another great upcoming dinner for death."

"Sorry," she replied with a joking smile, "only one ticket for my life's train."

**Chapter 3 / Bullet from Hell**

Max Dark was best left alone to his thoughts, never a moody person, but always seeming depressed about nothing in particular. He was, when not social, he was usually deep in thought. Like he was now, walking through the packed station of Port-Palluce. He was woke from thought as he bumped into a man, or the man had bumped into him, seeing the man was in a hurry, he guessed the latter. As the man turned his head ever so slightly to say sorry, Max noticed a distinguishing feature on his face, a moon-shaped scar that brought on waves of dejavu. Before the man could give anymore of his face away he disappeared into the crowd, but Max knew where he as headed and was quick to follow.

As they emerged into the empty courtyard in the center of the station Max realized he had got to close. The man swung a foot at Max, the second time he tried this Max caught it and threw the man backwards. Alert to the fighting two security guards emerged from the throng of onlookers, the fallen attacker produced a gun from his pocket and taking aim shot both, bringing the crowded station to chaos as the fight resumed. The attacker kicked Max's legs so that now both men were on the pavement, using this to his advantage Max kicked the gun from the man's hand, knocking it onto the tracks. As both men staggered to their feet, Max quickly brought a left hook to the man's head, throwing him onto the tracks. Before Max could follow, the man, reunited with his weapon, brought the gun up and pointing it at Max spoke only a few words.

"Like a bullet from hell."

But before the man could bring the trigger to its destination, he disappeared in a black blur, it took max a few seconds to realize he was alive, and the man had been caught in a train, a train,

"Like a bullet from hell," Max said casually as he walked away, before he even reached the doors he remembered again the moon shaped scar, the same scar that was on the face of a man he had killed eleven years ago, and the man had been related to him, the man was Antonio Caliber.

**Chapter 4 / De-railed**

**Chapter 5 / the Man with No Emotion**

**Chapter 6 / To Take the World**

**Chapter 7 / a Shadow's Shadow**


End file.
